Simulation
"A video game usually mimics some real-life situation: rockets accelerating and moving in space, bouncing Ping-Pong balls, a kayak in river currents, the food-chain in an ecology. The game of Chess is an abstraction based on a battle between two small groups of warriors: similarly, video games imitate life. A video game is a ''simulation, a model, a metaphor." -'' Warren Robinett Robinett, Warren (written in 1983-84): Inventing the Adventure Game. The Design of Adventure and Rocky's Boots. unveröffentlicht. online unter: http://www.warrenrobinett.com/inventing_adventure/. Definition Simulation ist die Nachbildung realer Systeme in einer virtuellen Umgebung mit mehr oder minder starker Abstraktion, als solche erschaffen Spiele Repräsentationen auf dem einzigartigen Weg des Spielens. Spiele als "imaginäre Welten" "A video game is an imaginary world: its inhabitants are nonexistent creatures that nevertheless the eye can see, and the hand can move. It is imaginary in the sense that there is no solid reality behind the picture. A bouncing ball may be faithfully simulated, but that moving blip of light has no real mass or elasticity. The ball's position, velocity, mass, and elasticity are just numbers stored in the computer that controls the video game; and the laws of physics that govern the ball's trajectory and its bounce are just mathematical equations stored in the computer's program." -'' Warren Robinett In dem unveröffentlichten Manuskript ''Inventing the Adventure Game ''des Spieledesigners und -programmierers Warren Robinett werden Videospiele unter der Grundlage der Simulation betrachtet. Besonders im Vordergrund stehen dabei digitale Spiele als "''imaginary worlds" in denen Spieler Ausschnitte von Licht und Ton wahrnehmen, welche reale Lebenssituationen repräsentieren. In Videospielen werden Phänomenen aus der realen Welt nachgeahmt ("mimic") und sind daher Simulationen, Modelle und Metaphern. Simulationsbegriff Eine Simulation kann als eine operierende Repräsentation zentraler Funktionen der Realität beschrieben werden Henry Eddington, Eric Addinall, and Fred Percival, A Handbook of Game Design (London: Kogan Page Limited, 1982), S. 10.. Es lassen sich hieraus zwei prägende Eigenschaften festhalten: * es muss eine echte Situation ''dargestellt werden, welche aus der Realität stammen könnte. Eine Simulation ''bezieht ''sich demnach auf die reale Welt . Es geht hier nicht primär um die Abbildung der Realität, sondern um die Wahrung der ''zentralen Funktionen ''dieser, um eine dargestellte Situation auch realistisch erscheinen zu lassen Salen, Katie; Zimmerman, Eric (2004): Rules of play. Game design fundamentals. Cambridge, Mass.: The MIT Press, S.415.. * es muss sich um einen ''laufenden Prozess ''handeln, wodurch alle statischen Analogien, wie Fotografien, Karten, Graphen oder Diagramme ausgeschlossen werden . Hier wird auf den systemischen Charakter von Simulationen hingewiesen. Eine Simulation ist nicht statisch, sondern ein dynamisches System: eine Menge an Teilen, welche verknüpft imulationen außerhalb der Spielein Ganzes bilden . '''Bedeutung verstehen' Basierend auf der Repräsentation bekannter Zeichen, kann der Spieler kognitive Verbindungen zu seinen Erfahrungen in der Realität oder anderen fiktiven Kontexten herstellen. Solches vorausgehendes Wissen hilft bei der Einordnung und Sinngebung von den dargestellten Objekten und Systemen. Ebenso können durch das Testen und Erkunden von Verhalten, Rückschlüsse auf mögliche Folgen von Spieleraktionen vorausgesehen werden. All dies sind Voraussetzung für meaningful play ''und ein Gefühl der ''agency. Das wahre Potential von Videospielen: Simulation Gonzalo Frasca behauptet, das wahre Potential von Videospielen liegt nicht in ihrer Narration, wie viele Vertreter der Narratologieforschung behaupten, sondern in der Simulation, der Fähigkeit dynamische Systeme aufzuzeigen Frasca, Gonzalo (2001): What is ludology? A provisory definition. Online verfügbar unter http://www.ludology.org/2001/07/what-is-ludolog.html, zuletzt aktualisiert am 08.07.2001, zuletzt geprüft am 11.09.2018.. Im Gegensatz zu bloßen unbeweglichen Abbildern, kann in Videospielen auch das Verhalten abgebildet werden. Hierbei werden die äußeren Eigenschaften (z.B. eines Hundes) nicht bloß betrachtet, sondern es besteht zudem die Möglichkeit mit dem präsentierten zu interagieren und seine Reaktionen zu testen. Frasca fasst zusammen, dass es bei der Repräsentation (in welcher Form auch immer) um das Erkennen und Verstehen von Zeichen, während es bei Videospielen zusätzlich auch um das Verhalten geht. Aus diesem Grund sieht er keine Möglichkeit darin, Videospiele ausschließlich auf Basis der Erzählung zu verstehen. Frasca, Gonzalo (2001): What is ludology? A provisory definition. Online verfügbar unter http://www.ludology.org/2001/07/what-is-ludolog.html, zuletzt aktualisiert am 08.07.2001, zuletzt geprüft am 11.09.2018. Quellen